The Ruins of Heavenspeak Fort
Description This once impressive structure has fallen into disrepair and is now populated by a vicious band of man-hating female Bandits known as the Westron Labrys Bandits The fort is at the high point of a pass connecting the Cursewood and beyond to the Barta Crags - there are boulder prone areas on the routes out of both sides of the pass. The main gate is opened by a lever situated above the gate, just outside of the northwest tower. The Westron Labrys bandits are led by Ophis - its members are Aurene, Betiah, Cele, Dasya, Fayth. Holle, Honna, Jonna, Nelle, Ola, Ophis, Purnell, Sens, Tilda, Tomazin, and Wenda. Passing unscathed The Westron Labrys bandits within the fort are not, by default hostile. If the party includes any un-disguised male members the bandits will become hostile only if Ophis spots a male party member. It is usually possible for undisguised males to safely pass the fort provided Ophis is avoided. If carried, Ophis' Badge of Amity also guarantees safe passage through the castle. Quests * Thick as Thieves - gain the respect of the bandit leader Ophis * The Secret Admirer - acquire Ophis' Badge of Amity Loot The tower (with the gate lever) northwest of the main gate : * The Tier 2 chest at the top the tower on a broken ledge may contain : Galvanic Razors, Bardiche Daggers, Thick Fur Greaves or Alchemickal Cloak * The Tier 1 chest immediately below this (and behind the gate lever) may contain : Coin Purse of Charity, Foreign Knife, Throwblast, Dragon's Spit or Giant Coin Pouch The large central tower southeast of the main gate : * The Tier 3 chest at the top the tower on a high broken platform may contain : Hunter's Bow, Red Over-Knee Boots or Purple Longkilt * The Tier 3 chest in the room where the bandit's converge at night may contain : Maiden's Camisole, Noblewoman's Corset, Silk Lingerie, Scarlet Cape or Nimble Earring * The two adjacent Tier 1 chests in the same room may each contain : Coin Purse of Charity, Foreign Knife, Throwblast, Dragon's Spit or Giant Coin Pouch The smaller tower southwest of the main gate : * The Tier 1 chest at its top may contain : Summery Cowl, Maiden's Petticoat or Summery Pareo but, more commonly contains Sobering Wine, Interventive or Shackle A barrel on a ledge adjacent to the smaller southwestern tower and close to the bandit's tents may contain : * by day : Pickled Mushrooms, Cloudwine or Coin Pouch * by night : Red Wine, Eyedropper, Throwblast or Large Coin Pouch Pawn chatter :"Rumours tell of their leader's hatred towards men. We might speak with her were we all women." :" 'Twould be wise to not arouse the ire of the local bandits..." :"Seems there's more than one way to deal with bandits." :"This fort was built by a duke of old. I reckon it's worth investigating." In the English language version much of the female bandit voice acting does not directly match the subtitles, thought the overall message is usually the same. Notes *It is occasionally possible to encounter Ophis, and kill her quickly without her followers becoming hostile - in this situation the other female bandits will remain passive. Images Heavenspeak.jpg|Location of The Ruins of Heavenspeak Fort (close view) Gransys_the_ruins_of_heavespeak_fort.jpg|Location of The Ruins of Heavenspeak Fort (Overworld) Category:Locations Category:Westron Labrys Bandits